


那个男孩

by Dragon777



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon777/pseuds/Dragon777
Summary: 变态大叔（我）X援交JK西柚珉未成年人请点X怎么看都觉得自己好变态角色不属于我，有对人物性格的二次创作





	那个男孩

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读前请注意：  
> *未成年人请点X  
> *前方变态出没，真的很变态！所以请在看文的时候一定要记住我是个变态这个大前提！  
> *援交jk梗，dirty talk有，各种奇怪的play有，因为是第一次开车所以肉可能很不好吃（dbq不好吃也请不要举报我  
> *含有非常露骨的语言请注意，肉是发生在“我”与珉之间的  
> *人物极度ooc有，家暴男橙X抖M弟控珉，介意请点击右上角or左上角退出网页。请不要因为这个辰的人设而骂我QAQ（小声比比  
> *女化描写有，也就是说在正常世界观下的怀孕等描写有提及，请不要太过纠结于性别和常识性问题  
> *CP：橙包结局下的我X珉  
> *分级：R18

 

那个男孩长得娇憨可爱，看起来像个初中生，小小的一团穿着短裤长袜背着书包站在路边上。

我看了看自己的手机，又看了看那个男孩，发出了一条短信。

“啊，请问是xiumin君吗？我按照约定的时间来了。”

“嗯。”他点了点头，乖巧地朝我挥挥手。

他的声音里透着一股少年的纯真，我没有忍住把手搭在了他的肩膀上，微微把他搂在了我的怀里。

真可惜，本来还想再多装一会正人君子的，我暗暗想着。

“不是哦先生。”他摇摇头，“我这个暑假刚刚高三毕业，已经是成年人了。”

他说这句话的时候还跺了跺脚，好像生怕我不相信一样。

连摇头的样子都和未成年的小奶猫一样可爱。虽然心里这么想着，我还是凑到他耳边，轻声对他说道：“诶……可是秀酱看起来一点也不像成年人呢，干干净净的，不会连那里的毛都还没长齐吧？”

“那里……本……本来就没有！”他涨红了脸，低下头说不出一句完整的话来。

哇，竟然是白虎！我搞到真的了！我在心里暗暗兴奋，没想到只是随便在网上约援交jk竟然约到了这么极品的美人，超lucky！

在满大街的人流中，我悄悄把手伸进他的水手服上衣里，揉搓着他的胸部。

他的胸部很大，能感觉出来是经过锻炼的胸肌，但是不同于普通男孩的是他的胸肌又带着一点弹性和柔软，是一种介于成熟男性和女性之间的手感。

男孩的头埋得更低了，几乎整个人靠在了我的怀里。

我凑近他的耳边，调笑道：“可是我们秀酱的奶子这么大可怎么办啊，穿着高中制服的话扣子都系不上吧？每天校园里那么多人不会都在盯着秀酱的胸口看吧？”

“才没有呢！又不是……人人都像叔叔一样色……呀！”我突然用双指夹住了他的乳尖，肆意揉捏着，他没有忍住发出了一声娇喘。

“我们秀酱长得那么漂亮，奶子又这么大，该不会每天老师们讲课的时候其实都在对着秀酱的撸管吧？”我越说越起劲，好像真的脑补出了这个画面一样，那个男孩好像也想到了什么画面，路也走不动了，双腿并拢，不住地摩擦起来。

我眼看着街上已经有人对我们报以奇怪的目光，带着他离开人流，拐进了一条无人的小巷。“秀酱看起来可是恨不得老师上课的时候把你叫到台上来当着全班的面射进你的里面呢。”我看到四周无人，肆无忌惮的开始了新一轮对男孩的言语骚扰。

“呜……没有……”他的头越来越低，声音还有些颤抖，就好像被我羞辱了一样，可是当我慢慢把手伸进他的内裤里之后才发现他那根可爱的小东西已经硬得快爆炸了。

“哇，秀酱下面的水流了我一手呢，看来是真的很喜欢被这样对待吧？”我一只手揉搓着他无毛的下体，另一只手慢慢扩张着他流着水的后穴。竟然真的是白虎！太极品了吧！我兴奋的想着。

“秀酱……哈……才没有呢……叔叔快进来呀……”他一边往墙上靠，一边却把自己的双腿张得更开了，再配上脸上沉醉的表情和诱人的娇喘声，活脱脱就是一副小荡妇的模样。

我看到他这幅样子硬得快要爆炸，当即脱下裤子露出我粗壮的肉棒，他抚上我的肉棒，脸上满是痴迷的神情，好像很喜欢我的东西一样。他主动将他的唇凑近我的下体，准备含着我的肉棒，但是我阻止了他。

“看来秀酱很喜欢叔叔摸你的奶子吧。”我恶趣味地调笑着，一只手大力揉搓着他的胸部，另一只手用手指来回抽插着他的后穴。

他好像真的受到了诱惑一般，催促我道：“那……那叔叔快来呀！”

哈，怪不得他的胸这么大，我想。

我依然无动于衷，想看看他会不会说出更诱人的话语。

他夹紧双腿，急得一双上挑的圆圆眼都快哭出来了，对我祈求到：“叔叔来帮帮我嘛……秀酱好难受……”

然后他用两边的手臂努力挤压着他的双乳，竟然挤出了一个接近C杯的乳沟来。我看着他的豪乳眼睛都直了，把我接近爆炸的大肉棒直接插进他的乳沟里，他温暖的乳肉包裹着我的肉棒，我几乎快要射出来了。我粗暴地抬起他的脸，强迫他把小嘴张成o型，把龟头插进了他的嘴里。男孩的小嘴肉嘟嘟的，嘴唇很薄，含着我几把的时候却显得很厚，他吸我几把的时候就像是小学生吸棒棒糖一样天真而可爱。

我大力地在他的乳沟里抽插着，把他的乳肉都肏红了，同时大力揉搓着他的整个胸部，他的嘴巴也被我顶出我鸡巴的形状。

我盯着他已经涨的通红的胸部，恶趣味地问道：“我们秀酱该不会被肏到喷奶吧？”

他呜呜地抗议着，舌头却没停下舔我鸡巴的动作。男孩此刻已经完全沉沦在性爱当中，他的眼神也带上了一层雾气，变得更加勾人起来，我看着他此时沉沦在欲望中的漂亮脸蛋，下腹一紧。

“秀酱呀，叔叔要出来了。”

出乎我意料的是，他竟然吐出了我的肉棒，仰起头，张开嘴伏趴在地上，伸出舌头做出了一副要多淫荡有多淫荡的表情，我看着他那副表情没忍住一下就射在了他的脸上和嘴里。之后他竟然还张开嘴伸出舌头给我欣赏他舌头上的我的精液，乳白色的液体散落在他殷红的唇上和舌头上，和着口水一起不住的往下滴，最后他主动把我肉棒舔干净然后把我的东西都吞了下去。

”叔叔的牛奶好烫啊，秀酱都要被叔叔烫坏了。”他一边说着这话还一边呼气，好像真的被烫到了一样。说完，他把右手几根手指放到嘴边开始舔弄抽插起来，左手也没闲着，把自己的小短裤和内裤都脱了下来。此时的他靠坐在墙边，白皙的大腿门户大开，全身上下只剩下刚刚被我掀起的连奶子都已经遮不住了的短小水手服还有刚刚跪地为我乳交已经被弄脏的白色长袜，我看到他穿着已经破了几个洞的白色长袜的美腿，心里突然又升腾起了一种变态的冲动。

我捧起了他的腿，舔上了他的脚心，然后隔着白袜一根一根来回舔舐着他的脚趾。

“啊……叔叔……你……干嘛……呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”他这一会的反应竟然比给我乳交的时候还要大，我刚一吮吸他的脚趾，他便张大了小嘴红着小脸呻吟着射了出来。我又顺着他的小腿向上舔弄，把他的白袜弄得黏糊糊、湿哒哒的，他的腿就好像他欲望的开关似的，在我舔舐的同时他又硬了起来。当我开始舔他另一只小脚的时候，他好像突然失去了理智一样，大声求饶道：“叔叔……不要……呀！不要再舔umin的腿了……呜……救命呀……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”他仰起头，又射了出来。

我怪笑一声，道：“我们秀酱可真是个小变态呢！”

“叔叔……快进来呀……”他双眼放空，没有反驳我的这句话，掰开自己白皙的大腿，暗示我进入他的身体。

我环着他的腰，将他抱了起来，把我又硬了的肉棒插入他的后穴里，然后把他抵在墙上缓缓抽插着。

“舒服吗？”我听见自己这么问他。

“嗯……叔叔弄得秀酱……好舒服……”他像小猫一样的轻声呻吟着，脸上满是满足的表情。

这句话倒是满足了我的自尊心，年近四十的我大概算是个MADAO，到现在也只是个小公司的社员，做什么什么都不行，又养不起家里的妻子，养孩子也麻烦，只能通过援交妹来寻找快乐……真是太逊了。

“呀……叔叔……太大了……咿咿咿咿咿——”在我感到挫败的那一瞬间似乎顶到了什么不得了的地方，我往那位置一顶他便仰起头尖叫，都快叫出了海豚音，被我顶得几乎翻起了白眼，小肉棒涨大到极致，后穴也猛烈地收缩着。我被他这么一夹，几乎马上就缴械投降了，我亲亲他的额头，对着刚刚那一点猛顶，射在了那一点上。我灼热的精液拍打在他的内壁上，男孩张大了嘴巴，惊喘着，像失禁一样射了出来。

高潮过后的小男孩无力地倚靠在墙上，大口大口喘着气，他的白袜被体液和泥土弄得脏兮兮的，双腿却依然大开着，似是还在回味着刚才的性事。然后他突然拍了拍自己的脑袋，伸出手，摆出营业性的笑容，对我说：“呀，差点忘记收钱了。谢谢惠顾！这次服务的总价是2100元，欢迎下次惠顾！哦不对……没有下次了。”

虽然是营业性笑容，但是他笑的时候嘴巴歪歪，就像一只小浣熊一样，十足可爱。我从钱包里掏出3000元，塞进了他被脱下的小短裤里。

除了贵了一点，我对这一次交易的体验倒是很好，本来想给男孩一个五星好评，结果听到男孩说不做这一行了。我有点遗憾，问他：“xiumin酱的服务难道不是很棒吗？做这一行几年啦？为什么突然不做了呢？”

他的双眼出现了一瞬间的迷茫，用不确定的语气回答道：“我入行大概……有六七年了吧？现在不做了是因为已经到了可以打工赚钱的年龄了，而且弟弟知道这件事之后好像开始讨厌我了，我不想成为被弟弟讨厌的人……”

我既震惊于他的入行之早，又对他的弟弟有些好奇。毕竟他应该是因为家庭条件不好才这么小就开始援助交际的吧，我想，但是凭着做援助交际的钱真的足够养活一个弟弟吗？“你的弟弟不做这一行吗？”我问他。

他的脸色突然变得很可怕，之前散发着媚意的眼睛也变得锐利起来，表情凶狠的威胁我：“你在瞎想什么？要不要我帮你洗洗你的脑子啊？只要我活着一天，就绝不会让我弟弟去做这种事，懂了吗你这穷酸大叔？”

他用一只手紧紧箍着我的手腕，我这时候才发现虽然看起来像个小学生，但是这个男孩的力气似乎异常得大，我完全挣不脱他对我手腕的束缚——原来刚刚身娇体软的他都是在演戏吗，我想到。

”痛痛痛痛痛，感觉要骨折了！都是误会啊，我怎么会有这种念头呢！”我拼命摇头，证明自己没有冒犯他弟弟的意思，然后马上转过头去和他道别，“那再见了，秀酱。”

我逃也似的离开了他的视线。

“再见啦大叔，都说了不做这一行了，我可不想和你再见。”他穿好裤子，对我的方向做了个鬼脸，然后一瘸一拐地离开了这条小巷。

我看着他的背影心想，说不定还会再见的。不管这个男孩是因为什么原因踏入这一行的，这个时候退出都已经太晚了。之前在我凌辱他时他展现出沉醉表情一定不是表演，而是发自真心地喜欢被粗暴对待——不论是什么样的欺凌都好，他已经离不开这种快感了。他今后的人生到底会变成什么样呢？我想着他那张漂亮的脸和就算被衣服包裹着也十足性感的，已经熟透了的身体，轻轻笑了出来，大概只要一出门就会被各种各样的变态盯上吧。

 

再见到那个男孩是在一家服装店的门口，我透过服装店的玻璃，看到他带着一个和他年纪差不多大的学生挑选着衣服，他穿着已经洗得有些发白的橘色衬衫和背带裤，肚子有些微微隆起，看起来估计怀孕已经有三四个月了。他带着的那个猫咪嘴男孩长得和他不是很像，但也十足好看，大概是他的弟弟吧。他弟弟看起来很和善的样子，可是对他似乎不是很好，看他怀着孕依然对他呼来喝去的，但是xiumin似乎没有表现出一点不满。那个孩子最后选中了一件昂贵的衣服，xiumin一瞬间看起来有点苦恼，但还是去付了账，他自己倒是什么也没买。

差不多几年之后我又见到了他一次，这次是在我客户的家中。我那个客户虽然大学才毕业没几年，但是已经在一家私企有着不低的地位了，是同行们津津乐道的大暖男。我看着我客户的脸总觉得面善，直到在他的家中看见了xiumin才反应过来在哪里见过他——他就是当时在服装店里那个猫咪嘴的男孩。

xiumin看起来还是和几年前一样年轻可爱，面容几乎一点都没有变。他穿着一身蓝色的家居服，带着十足可爱的白色发带，一看到他的弟弟回家就像小猫一样的扑上去抱着他。他看见我，似乎没有想起来我是谁，只是礼仪周到地除去了他弟弟和我的西装外套，然后跪坐在地板上替我和他的弟弟倒了茶，还轻轻按摩着他弟弟的肩膀。他们之间的气氛不像是兄弟，倒像是夫妻，尤其是xiumin，看起来完全是贤妻良母的样子。在和客户议事的过程中，我时不时看向还在为他捶背的xiumin，他似乎刚生完孩子没多久，虽然穿着显不出身材的家居服但还是能看出来比以前看起来略微胖了一些。我看着他变得更加丰满的胸部和腰臀，不由得想起了那一次我与他的交易，咽了咽口水。

这时候我的客户突然脸色铁青，没好气地问我：“你干嘛一直盯着我老婆看？”

我这时候才知道这兄弟俩真的是一对不伦的夫妻，看到他发黑的脸色，不敢让他知道我不仅认识xiumin，还和他发生过关系，于是随口扯了一个借口：“只是觉得您的妻子很眼熟而已……似乎在街上的某处见过？”

xiumin的脸色此时都发白了，原本按摩着他丈夫的手都停了下来，在半空中微微颤抖着。他的丈夫黑着脸给了他一巴掌，这一巴掌打得很重，甚至于xiumin都跌落在地上起不来了，他的丈夫一边对他拳打脚踢一边怒吼道：“你又出门了？我上次跟你说什么来着？不要出门给我乱勾引人，你聋了吗？”

xiumin被这样的对待，没有解释或者生气，只是默默站起来，从背后抱住了他的丈夫，眼里甚至还带着一丝甜蜜，我几乎都能从他的眼里读出他想说什么——“他好在意我。”——我笃定他是这么想的。

他的丈夫反手抓着他长长了不少的头发，把他的头往茶几上磕，磕了好几下之后大概终于消气了，对xiumin吼道：“以后不要出去乱跑，你现在是我的东西，懂吗？”

xiumin不顾自己还在流血的额头，扑到他丈夫的怀里，下巴靠在他丈夫的肩上，脸上是一种病态的迷恋，他用一种哄小孩子似的语气向丈夫保证：“我是不会离开的，因为我永远，永远都是是只属于钟大的东西。”

突然，房里传来了小孩子的哭声，xiumin立马跑进了房间，应该是照顾孩子去了。

此时偌大的客厅里只剩下我和我的客户两人。我的客户用阴沉的眼神紧紧盯着我，我被他盯得后背发冷，顺便心里鄙视了一万遍那个告诉我他是个大暖男的同事，他咬牙切齿的对我说道：“你是不是觉得我们俩都有病啊？我告诉你，我一看你的眼神就知道你他妈在想什么，你以为你盯着我老婆的屁股看我不知道吗？这种眼神我见多了，从小我就知道他一出门就准没好事！”

我还没来得及思考他最后那句话的含义就被他轰出了家门，那一次生意最后也没做成。

之后我再也没有见过那个男孩，或许他是真的不再踏出家门一步了，每天做着家务照顾孩子，与他深爱的弟弟生活在那名为“家”的精致鸟笼中。但，我想，这对迷恋弟弟的他来说大约是最好的结局了吧。

我依然是那个忙碌的中年社员，援交jk还是充斥着这条街道，只是再也见不到其中那个穿着水手服的小小身影了。


End file.
